InTheEnd
by ii.lucyx1
Summary: Set after the break up of Reddid (Season 4 Episode 20).


All summer Rachel had contemplating over the idea of reaching out to him. Check how the baby was, check how Melisa was and check how he was, only if the subject came up of course... Instead she had resisted the urge to pick her phone up all holiday and sat in a heartbroken state in once their house. The two had seen eachother once after their parting at the school, when he came to pick up his stuff from the house.

Rachel and Eddie were the perfect couple. They had unknowingly loved eachother for so long but only recently came to the realisation and began dating. They virtually spent all of their time together and Eddie had partially moved in to Rachel's house, making her going back to the house ten times harder.

The night of their split he turned up to the house they once shared to collect his belongings. He had red puffy eyes which matched Rachel's, also red, puffy eyes. Rachel has never seen Eddie cry but could tell from his face when she opened the door that he had been. Rachel had been sat on her couch for hours that evening sobbing her heart into a pillow before Eddie came so the state she was in was incomparable. Eddie had seen Rachel cry on two occasions before: when Hordely exposed her past to the school and previously that day when they broke up.

Two single knocks were heard on the front door. Rachel snuffled quietly as she placed the pillow back on the couch next to her and glanced at her clock across the room - 11:47pm. Her heart was so unreparebly broken that she took no care in her appearance and took herself to answer the door, sluggishly dragging her feet across the floor. Rachel's patio light had been out for months and was meant to be a job for the weekend they returned off of holiday, this meant through her frosted front door windows she couldn't see who stood on the other side. Rachel took her arm drenched in her own tears and pushed down the handle to see a dark, tall sillouette in front of her and although no facial features could be made out in the light, she knew who it was.

"Eddie... Please, just... go" Her words came out stumbled and broken with several pauses in the middle of words. Her eyes were puffing up again and could feel a wall of tears about to shatter down her face. She grabbed the door weakly and began to push it closed but he put his arm out and walked into the house reaching for the hall light he would turn on most nights.

"You...you cant sit in the dark... I... just came to get my stuff" Eddie's voice was also incredibly broken and struggled to get his words out, which was unusual. As the light came on the two were greeted face to face and both saw the drastic state the pair was in, both had red eyes and were pale and although Eddie maintained his strong build, Rachel looked small and weak. She led out her arm as to show him in to get his stuff but before she could walk in he threw his arms around Rachel's body. The two stood content in each other's company, with Rachel's face buried into Eddie's shoulder she let out a tear which eventually turned into a sob.

"You can't do this to us Rachel. Neither of us want it, it's just not fair..." She lifted her head up and pulled herself away and met Eddie's eyes then spoke with a solemn heart.

"But it is darling. It wouldn't be fair to stop you from having the chance of a new family with a child, just like you always wanted..."

"But I love YOU Rachel. I want a family with you..." At this point she broke eye contact and walked through the arch into her living room and spoke while turning the light on and sitting herself down.

"Just get your things... and go" As she listened to Eddie walk up the stairs she grabbed the pillow and once more sobbed into it, cautious of staying quiet. She then, after a few minutes, put the cushion down and went into the kitchen where she opened her highest cupboard and got out a glass of wine and poured herself an excessive amount into a glass. She sat on her breakfast bar gulping the glass down and pouring herself more occasionally until Eddie came in with a black bag. In one swift movement, the bag dropped to the floor and he rushed over to her grabbing the bottle from her and moving it away from her.

"That's the one your allergic to! We put it at the back for a reason you silly sod!" Eddie poured her a glass of water and placed it on the side as Rachel abruptly spat out the wine currently sat in her mouth into the sink. He then ran out of the room and heavily footed stormed up the stairs, Rachel knew what he was getting.

He came back down and placed her allergy tablets in front of her and let out a big breath of relief as Rachel sat down on the bar stool and took one. She looked to the ground before returning her sight to Eddie who was stood uncomfortably with his hands in his pockets.

"Sorry. You shouldn't have to look after me. I'm not your problem anymore"

"But I still care about you. I meant what I said, your my number one priority..." He looked at Rachel who showed no signs on a response so he grabbed his bags, the one he'd dropped and the one he had left at the door, and walked towards the front door. Rachel finally got up and went to the door just as it was closing and they were once more on different sides of the door. Rachel placed her back against the door and fell to the floor as more tears fell uncontrollably, how was she going to get through this?


End file.
